The present disclosure relates generally to securing property, such as real property and personal property.
Electronic security systems are a popular way of securing and monitoring property. Indeed, more and more homes, businesses, and other structures have security systems. Current security systems often include simple keypads and small displays, which some users may find inconvenient or difficult to use. In addition, such systems may include simple sensors that are susceptible to producing false alarms. As technology advances, however, users will come to expect more convenient, well-featured, and easy to use security systems like those described below.